Alex Scorp
| music = "The Scorpion" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = High Voltage Wrestling | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Brawler | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = March 22, 2008 (HVW Under Pressure I) | record = 6-1-2 (HVW) 0-0-2 (EWF) | accomplishments = HVW Polish Championship | retired = }} Alex Scorp is a professional wrestler, currently working for High Voltage Wrestling in Poland. Former LWF Tag Team Champion and WFF Hardcore Champion almost captured Heavyweight titles in those federations. He was born in Lublin, Poland. Alex is known for his unbelivable strength and will of fight. His sign is Scorpion - perfect assassin. Scorp was the first HVW Polish Championship Wrestling career *'LWF' Alex began his career in regional wrestling federation - LWF. He won all matches, he had and then He oficcially formed a Tag Team with "The Repo". On the next big event They Captured Tag Team titles. Scorp in meantime got a Title Shot for the biggest trophy. Unfortunatelly federation stopped their activity because of sponsor. Alex became unemployed. *'WFF' Scorp has heard about new federation and without thinking sign papers. He was able to capture WFF Hardcore title after beating "spoilerKiller" in a brutal extreme rules match. However Scorp didn't have luck cause WWF crumbled too. *'HVW' Finally Red eye found a place where he could be what he want to be, and do what he want to do. In the beginning he got into clash with Venomus, Cordoba and Konrad Olesnicki. At Under Pressure I, he lost his first debut match to Venomus. From this moment their ways were crossing many times. At Under Pressure II he was able to win the Fatal 4-way match to became first HVW Polish Champion, Alex "The IOOT" Scorp defeated Nicky Damage, Venomus and Husar after Running Powerbomb on Venomus - named by himself - The Murder. Everybody thought that this two will meet on the next event, and it was true but not at all. They had to form an Unlikely Tag Team at Under Pressure III and face Husar & Nicky Damage in a Tag Team Match. Scorp & Venomus won after Husar submitted after Ven's Slowly Poison. Excitement connected with confrontation of Scorp and Venomus Had Grown up. But it wasn't their time. At Under Pressure IV Scorp had to face The BackStabber. After good fight B'S was pinned by Scorp because of IOChokeslam in the middle of the ring. Scorp won the match with help from Yamato Konoe theme music witch flabbergasted The BackStabber. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'The Murder' (Runnig Powerbomb) **'IOChokeslam' **SpringOT (Standing Triple Knee to Face ) **Fury Attack (Blind Punches in the corner) **Flying Clothesline **DDT **Reverse DDT **Piledriver **Tombstone **Russian Leg Swip **Fireman's Carry slam **Oklahoma Slam **Powerslam **SpineBuster **Running Knee **Ballistics Punches **Clothesline into Corner **Round Kick **Bicycle Kick **Dropkick **Vertical Suplex **Superplex **Front Powerslam **Spear **Superkick **Double Knee to chest **Heart Punch **Triple HeadButt **Urinage Suplex **Belly to Back *'Theme music' **"Gladiatore" by M20 - Beginning od Career (LWF) **"Amada Mia Amore Mio" by Pizza Boys - (WFF, HVW) **'"The Scorpion" - by Megadeth' - current *'Catchphrase' **"So move your asses , stand up , and feel - the ioot" **"I'm am a polish Bad Ass , watch me kid , I can be like rock ,I'm that DAMN sick!" **"......beacause I am Theeeeeeeeeeee IOO......T !!" **"You're on" Championships and accomplishments *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Polish Championship (1 time) **HVW Rookie of the Year (2008) HVW Record (6-1-2) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012